It's about time
by Ashleighbabe
Summary: Lucy comes back to LaPush after 3 years. She's grown up with Embry, Jacob, Quil, Paul and Jared. When she gets back everythings changed and she can't figure out why! Not everyone is happy Lucy's back, except Paul who seems to be very happy shes returned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I've had this idea for a while now, but I have only just gotten round to writing it. Enjoy!**

Chapter one.

Hanging out with my best friends for life is... beyond words. Quil, Jacob, Embry, Jared and Paul. I'm the only girl in the group. It started the first day of kinder garden, I was all on my own then Embry came over and it started from there really.

Growing up with them was truly mesmerizing. I had a soft spot for temperamental Paul. You could call it a crush. Quil and Jacob are like my annoying brothers. So is Embry, he is very protective of me. Like yesterday I got asked out by some weird guy and Embry scared him of. Jared tends to stay away from me.

I'm thirteen now and life hasn't been better. We've been friends for 8 years? **(I have no idea what age you are when you go in to kinder garden. Sorry for any confusion.)** I'm not sure it feels so much longer.

Embry had taken a dislike to boy's that came within 10 feet of me. I'm not a child, try telling him that. I think he might have a slight crush on me. He's somebody that's been there though, but I'll always see him as a big brother.

Jacob, is a shit. Don't ask me why. It's just the vibe I get of him. Quil is...well, he is Quil! I can't describe him, as he is so funny. Like Embry but it's a different kind of humour.

Paul...gets me. We don't always get along. This explains why we argue every other day. The others get annoyed a lot. I once really had a go at him about another girl Kim. She likes Jared a lot, understandable, since he is a great guy.

Jared keeps a distance. I don't know why. I wish I did. Probably because, he feels I'm steeling his friends away. So a few weeks ago he started hanging out with other people. I was distraught. It was my entire fault he separated himself from our little group. Well I suppose it was a big group but now it's a little one.

I spent the last few weeks of school happy. That ended quickly though.

"Lucy." My mom called when I walked through the faded blue door.

"We're moving!" She jumped up and hugged me. I stayed stiff, trying to take it all in. After she noticed hugging me was a lost course, she started to pack the house up. Being the way I am, I draped my school bag on my shoulder and trudged up the stairs.

A week later, I was sitting on a plane waiting for take of.

The guys didn't take it well. First they lost Jared to the basketball team, and now they have lost me. I cried a lot. Vowing they would never ever be replaced. They were mine and I was theirs.

Mom didn't understand anything all she said was, 'You'll make new friends' or 'Stop moping about!' I did not understand it. Dad left years ago. Didn't know him and didn't want to.

Three years later...

Florida, was hot and very sunny. It took me a month to get fully used to it. My tan was incredible, my dark blonde hair was turning lighter and I had grown a little bit. About time.

I lost contact with the guys. I'm ashamed to admit that I broke my promise. The new people I hang around with have taken me down a dark path. I got my tongue, belly and my ears pierced, all without my moms consent.

I smoke and drink. My grades are still quite good, that's the only reason I haven't been kicked out yet. The truth is, I want to go back to La Push. I'm scared out here. The other day I was at Zoë's party. Her brother had very nearly raped me. Luckily I got out just it time. I tried to phone Embry but he must've changed his number or something. I'm not surprised it has been three years.

Getting brought home by the police my mom finally decided to move back to La Push. Then it fully hit me. We were going home.

**The more review's I get the quicker I'll post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have just realised that there are a few mistakes. Sorry. Here's chapter two.**

Chapter two.

Sitting in the car was agony. The airport was in Seattle and to get to La Push you had to go through a lot of towns. Hours later we were sitting outside the house I had grown up in. I got up and started my way to the newly painted dark green door. It was the same but with new furniture and paint.

I dragged my luggage up the stairs to my room. It was a deep purple with a big white double bed. I sighed and walked in. I unpacked as fast as I could. I wanted to see if the guys were still here and if they remember me.

Once, I had found my little black bag out of my stuff, I told mom I was going to look around for a bit. The rain had stopped, though there was a heavy layer of thick, grey clouds.

I walked up the road trying to find first beach. After 10 minuets I found it. I sat down on a broken tree and opened my bag. I took out a fag and lit it with my lighter. I felt better after. I'm trying to gie up. So I only have one a day. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked clearly bored.

"Lucy, how're you?" Zoë said.

"Good. You?" I didn't give a shit how she was. It's her fault I was almost charged with theft. Stupid bitch.

"No. I need your help. The police are after me. I was wondering if you could hide me." Her voice sounded hopeful. "But obviously I need to know where you live first."

I didn't tell anyone where I was from or where I was heading. I hung up then and turned my phone of. I sighed and then noticed I wasn't alone.

I glanced up taking another puff. There were to very large Native American's looking down. Neither had shirts on and they were both at least 6 feet 5. The one on the left was smaller than the one on the right. I stood up.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No, we were wondering if you were ok." The right one said. "Your new here right?"

"Well...that's debatable." I said shrugging y shoulders. They gave each other confused looks. "I lived here until I was thirteen now I'm back."

"Are you Lucy Render?" The left one said. I nodded. All of a sudden I was being swung around. Once I had been put back down and out of his sweltering arms, I gave them both quizzical look as if to say 'who the hell are you?'

"Come on. You don't remember us?" The right one said pouting. I shook my head.

"I'm just hurt." The left one said with a hand cluched to his chest.

"Hmmm..." I kept looking for the answer. I then noticed there eyes. "Embry and Jacob!"

"Nah, I'm the tooth fairy." Jacob said.

"Oh my god. It's been years." I said hugging them in turn. Both of them were boiling.

"Geez your hot!" I shouted. They started laughing when I realised how that must've sounded. "Shut up. I mean your boiling." They whimpered. Wait! What!? Did I just say they whimpered?

"Fine. Your freakin' hot. Best bodies I've ever seen. Happy now?" They both grinned and then Jacob swung me over his shoulder. I started screaming.

"Put me down!" I said kicking him. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Sam's." Embry answered. I looked at him with a face that said, 'Who the hell is that?'. "The rest of the guys are there."

I nodded and after a little while I saw a small house. It was odd. I felt something pulling me to the house. This was beyond creepy.

We got to the door, where I expected Jacob to put me down. He didn't though, and just opened the door, stepped in and carried on in to a small living room. There were 5 guys that looked a lot like Jacob and Embry. There was also a tall girl with a scowl on her face, a girl around my height tucked under one of the guy's arm.

They all looked at me and I my face turned a deep red. I felt Jacob stiffen. When I looked at his face it looked pained.

"Can I get down now?" I asked Jacob.

"Well..." I kicked him again. "Fine down you go." And he dropped me. I landed on my foot gracefully.

"Who's this?" The guy whose arm was wrapped around the girl, said.

"Dude, how can you not remember her?" Embry gestured to me.

"I'm Lucy." I said cutting the crap. He raised an eyebrow then said 'cool'.

"Lucy!" A guy comes up to me and hugs me. "It's me Quil."

"Quil!"

"This is Kim, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady." Embry said.

Another girl walked in with 3 scars down the side of her face. She came over to me and pulled me in to a hug. What is it with people and huge around here? A guy behind her said hi. I learned her name was Emily and his name was Sam.

Kim said smiled. I knew she would end up with Jared eventually. The door to the bathroom swung open and in walked...was that Paul?

He looked straight at me and I looked back. I melted away as I looked in to his caramel eyes. Suddenly it was only us in this cramped room.

Sam cleared is throat, my head snapped towards him, pulling me out of the trance I was in.

"Paul, outside now." Embry growled at Paul. Pau walked outside, making me feel like half of me was missing. Embry, Quil, Jacob and Jared went out side. That's when all the shouting started.

"What's going on?" I turned to Emily who looked like I felt when Sam had gone out side to stop whatever was happening.

I walked to the door and saw them all scuffling.

"You had to imprint on her...not my fault...you'll hurt her...enough!" Sam yelled. They stopped and saw me looking at them confused.

Then I walked back in side and waited on the couch.

**What did you think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, just a little heads up I am crap at spelling and punctuation. Sorry. Don't own twilight, and that makes me sad.**

Chapter three.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. We were just sitting here in an uncomfortable silence.

"No. Let them sort their shit out." Leah answered in an amused tone. I nodded.

"So, what brings you back to La Push?" Kim asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. I looked at her and then sighed. There is no point in lying.

"I turned in to a nasty bitch. You could say I had totally lost it." I looked up to find them staring intently at me. "I fell in to a bad crowd they got me smoking and drinking every other weekend. My mom was worried but I blamed her and still do."

"Why?" Leah said.

"Coz she moved me from the one place I felt safe. I had a great group of friends. Then the group started to slowly break." My eyes welled up. "Jared left and went to the basketball team. Then mom told me we were leaving. I stayed in touch for a month. Last thing I heard was Jacob, Quil and Embry were the only surviving people of what are group used to be." I shrugged and wiped my eyes.

"Wow." A voice from the door said. I saw it was Jacob. In four quick strides he was sitting next to me. "You do know we never forgot you right?"

I wanted to say no but for some reason I wanted to them all about the last crappy three years. After a little silence I finally gave in."Yes. I was the one that didn't return your calls."

"Hey can I show you something?" Emily asked eagerly.

"Sure, sure." I said while everyone laughed. I picked that up from Jake some time ago.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the kitchen. I stood watching as she rummaged through her bag.

"Aha. Found it!" She yelled and took out a picture. I looked at it and saw it was the guys and me. I gasped. This was the day before the big argument everybody had when Jared went.

_Flashback._

"_What!?" We all yelled when Jared said he didn't want to hang out with us anymore._

"_Why?" I asked looking at our little leader._

"_You. All the arguments. Making Jacob, Quil, Embry and I choose between you and Paul. Only because, he doesn't fallow you around like a sick little puppy." He sneered. _

"_Get out of here you prick!" Embry shouted._

"_Yeah! No one wants you here!" Jacob said in a dark tone._

_I was shocked to say the least. Paul looked at us then Jared. _

"_See you guys later." Paul muttered and stalked of. Then Jared went. Just like that._

"We all looked so different." I whispered stroking my thirteen year old self's face.

"Where did you get this?"

"The guys." I nodded and gave it back to her. But she shook her head. "No, you have it."

"Thanks. Damn I gotta get home. I'll see you around." I ran out the door.

I had just turned in to my street when out of no where a beautiful, pale man appeared in front of me.

His eyes were blood red. Slowly he came forward and grabbed my hands.

"You smell mouth watering." He smiled and pressed his cold lips to the bass of my throat.

"G-get away f-from me." I whimpered. My instincts told me to run. For some reason though, I couldn't move.

"I see your going to be fun." And he kissed me on the lips this time. I stood there frozen. Please don't rape me, I begged mentally.

"Well let's get on with-"He was cut of before he could finish. A loud growl shook the forest. A beautiful silver large wolf jumped out. It was soon joined by another 10 wolves.

The man grabbed my arm, causing me to shriek in pain. He threw me in to a tree, and I landed with a thud.

And that's what happened before I blacked out.

**Sorry it was late. And I know everything is moving fast. I'm a little stuck so any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to****CullenCrazy360 for the brilliant ideas! Last chapter I made a mistake. The silver wolf was joined by nine others not ten.**

Chapter four.

I woke up in a strange white bright room. The lights burned in to my eyes making me squint. Then the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in a hospital. Yuck!

"You ok?" I looked up to see everybody in the room. My ribs complained in protest when I sat up. Then the whole night came back to me. I tried not to wince. Then my eyes widened in horror.

"What happened?" I demanded. Only Sam answered.

"Now before we tell you, you can't freak out." He ordered. Slowly, I nodded.

"You've heard of the legends before, right?" Paul cut in.

"Yeah, I will always remember the look on your dad's face every time he explained it, Jacob." I laughed. A picture of a wolf came in to my head. I looked at Paul's worried face and remembered the eyes on the grey wolf. An exact replica of Paul's.

"No..." I whispered. "Are you trying to tell me something about the wolves I saw last night and the legends?" I asked louder. I was starting to get very pissed of. How could they attempt to make sick jokes when I was like this?

"We're werewolves. God!" Leah exclaimed the last bit. "What? You were taking to long." She said looking at Sam and Paul after the furious looks she received.

"Ok. So you're telling me that all of you are some messed up teenagers?" I said my voice getting harsher with every word.

"Not Emily, Kim and Claire." Quil said counting on his fingers.

"They are the imprints. Imprinting is when you find your soul mate and they're the only thing you see. It's not like you're forced together. It gives you the right push." Paul said looking t me with awe clear in his eyes. "Emily is Sam's imprint, Kim, Jared then Quil and Claire. And you are my imprint." He said in a rush.

"Right." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

They didn't say anything about vampires being real so I'm ok. But why are they here. Embry, sensing my thoughts said, "And that guy was a vampire."

That did it. I screamed and broke down.

**I know that this was a short not very realistic way of telling Lucy, but I was kida in a hurry. Next chapter will be longer sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is another chapter dedicated to****CullenCrazy360 for the brilliant ideas since the last chapter was VERY short.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer won't let me. Sad face.**

Chapter four.

I think I have finally gone crazy. And the 'werewolves' basically confirmed it. I've been sitting in my room for the last three days, not drinking or eating and only going out of my room to use the toilet. My mom keeps trying to see what's wrong, the guys knock everyday. Why should I see them? It's there fault I'm like this! I had spent three years messing everything up so I could come back and they repay me like this!

There was another knock at the door. I noticed it wasn't a loud knock, but a soft gentle knock. That can't be my mom and especially isn't the supposed, weird 'werewolves'.

"Come in?" I croaked, it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

The door slowly opened with a groan and a small figure stepped in. I looked to see it was Kim. I turned my head away as she shut the door and walked over.

She sat down next to me, saying nothing we were just sitting there on my bedroom floor staring into thin air. I had been Kim's friend and always knew she liked Jared. But somehow she knew not to say anything that just her presence was slowly and slightly painfully, pulling me out of this delusional state.

"I know how you feel." Kim's voice broke through that barrier. I fought with my tears-I had shredded enough to sink the titanic.

I turned my head slowly, taking in what she just said.

"How?" I asked quietly.

"It's hard to believe they are what they are,"-She was carful not to us the W word-"But it _will_ get better." She said pulling me into a much needed hug.

"It's not possible." I mumbled in to her shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles on my back. I sighed and shut my eyes. "You still haven't answered." I mumbled sleepily. It hurt my ribs but they were healing a lot better than my malfunctioning brain.

"Let me answer that with another question. How do you know it's not? Come see me at lunch in school when you're willing to try and understand. Shoot! I said I'd meet the guys. Bye." She gently peeled me of her and stood up walking to the door. Then stopped and took long look at me before saying, "Don't worry. The guys don't even know I'm here." With that she was gone.

That night I drifted asleep feeling hope for the day that lay ahead.

THE NEXT DAY

Mom looked shocked as I made my way down the stairs. She quickly covered her expression with a bright, good luck smile. Today was my first day at school. Great.

I got into my car and drove to the school with my usual jeans and a dark purple sweater. People started at me as I made my way to the office.

Once I had the correct papers and locker number I took of in search for my first lesson. Art, my favourite lesson.

"Hello you must be...Lucy." The teacher smiled as she looked up from her files.

I took a seat in the back. The bell rung and people started filing in, all looking at me the new girl. I inwardly screamed when I saw Quil and Embry come in. I froze, feeling the hair stand up all over my skin.

The seat next to me was now occupied by a stranger. I looked up and felt relieved when I saw Kim sent a small smile my way.

"Figured it out yet?" She asked.

"I'm...not...sure. It's all too much." I struggled to answer putting my head in my hands. Normally I am a strong person but I have become so vulnerable lately. I spent the rest of the morning in silence and started dreading the thought of who I would sit with at lunch.

The bell went and I jumped out of my skin, almost shrieking. I have been jumping at the slightest thing. What's wrong with me? I'm so, so pathetic.

Standing up I followed people through the halls to a huge hall that said LUNCH ROOM in big, black bold letters on a dingy white square piece of metal.

I saw an empty table and walked over to it putting my hood up and head down. I took out my small old copy of Pride and Prejudice and started reading. I sensed someone sitting next to me. I tensed up begging mentally, it wasn't one of the guys. If you can call them that.

Again, Kim was sitting next to me. We sat in silence as she got her book out. I looked and found it was the _same _book. I wish I'd mad better friends with her when I was little.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked gently. I nodded and sat up right, but just as I stated to say something the doors hit the walls as a huge bunch of people filed in. They all looked towards me that was when I noticed it was _them_.

Paul looked so sad and helpless. Jared looked at Kim with love and awe clear in his eyes. Then he looked at me with pure hatred.

I couldn't fight the urge for Paul any longer and walked slowly over to him. He looked up at me and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"C-can I talk to you?" I stuttered. This time his smile reached his eyes as he nodded eagerly and followed me outside.

"Please explain everything to me after school." I pleaded looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Sure, that's fine!" He said excitedly. He then continued to say, "Come to Sam's."

My face fell. I did not want to discuss this at that particular house. "Can you come to mine instead after school? My moms not in and-and-"I was cut of by a bone crushing hug from Paul.

"That would be perfect." He mumbled. I sighed in happiness. His arms acted as a perfectly designed cage for me.

The bell rung and I started towards my next classes.

The last lessons were pure pain. I got hit on by a complete douche call Mick. Creep! Humph!

Why oh why did I want to come back to this God forsaken town? Were my thoughts as I made my way to y car.

My question was answered when I saw Paul casually leaning on my car. He looked up at me and waved me over.

Oh yeah. That's why.

**Hey, not long but a lot longer than the last. Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AURTHORS NOTE!!!!! IMPOTANT!!!**

**Oh god! I am sooo sorry I am a terrible author!! Over a month and nearing two is unacceptable and I am sooo sorry, read this please!!**

**Reason for the story:**

**That's not meant to happen**** – I have written half of a chapter and it was too sad so I've scrapped it and started again, though I haven't gotten very far!! I promise no matter what I will force myself to work until I get at least 4000 words! Then I swear I'll do a sequel!**

**It's about time**** – Ok right I am so not going to lie coz everyone need to know the truth that likes this story...I FORGOT!! I know how terrible I can't remember most of it! No need to worry I'm back to work as soon as I can!**

**Behind the scars**** – When I get time I'm going to re-do everything about that story and make it the story it should be! I'm still going to leave the old chapters up though, as a reminder!**

**On the run**** – OK so I know this is a complete failure so no one needs to tell me! I am going to leave that chapter up as a reminder bus it's going to be written and the plot is going to change slightly!**

**Mother and Daughter**** – This is now called Guardian, and a completely different story but the first chapter will stay as a reminder ok? New summary:** **When Jane starts to act out, Aro is disgusted with her and orders her to live with a guardian until she is cured from this mysterious thing. Rosalie is forced to be the Guardian. Will ties be made or will hate get the better of them?**

**My big brother Emmett**** – Chapter three was terrible!! I rushed it and didn't care about any of it so now that I'm going to get back with my stories again it's going to be re written with the help of my awesome ****beta and close friend ****abimaddevil17.**

**Ok so there it is! I think I took a break from all of it but now I want to start working again!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! So.. it's been along time...

Well as you probably guessed, this is not an update. I've re-writting compleaty. No, seriously, I mean it this time! I've finished four chapters already. Each is over 2500 words, and I can assure you that I can write much better than in the past.

These chapters will be taken down as soon as I decided to update. I will post two chapter at the same time, and then update weekly or every few day depending how much I get written between now and then.

I would appreaciate that you review this to tell me how many will be interested. Those who do will have an insight for whats instore for Lucy and the gang.

I have a thirty something chapter plan. It's all planned I'm just in the process of writing it.

I will update by next weekend! So if you took the time to read this, then thankyou! It means your still with me. I might be the only author ever to say this but DO NOT READ MY OTHER FANFICTIONS! They need a lot of work and once I am finished here, I shall do the others, until such time I sugest you stay well away :)

I hope to see some of you soon xD

-AshleighBabe


End file.
